


Love, Jeff

by sleepyguts (Sleepyguts)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, David and Adam are twins, David goes bonkers ASMR, Drinking, Head Injury, Hospitals, Jeff is trans, Love Sam AU, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Oh also, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy crushes, Unrequited Crush, William is Jeff's old HS bf, also, and generally, oh boy, several actually, so is adam, so there's, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyguts/pseuds/sleepyguts
Summary: David has a crush on Lawrence for too long now - but when Jeff joins the team and takes up what he believes to be his space, he feels forced to use drastic measures to get rid of him
Relationships: Jeff/Lawrence Gordon, altho only lowkey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love, Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for the Love, Sam AU I made as a little mini taste of what it'll be like! Not ideal but too long for tumblr so here it goes

David’s hands were sweating and his chest burning with anger.  
This had been THEIR spot. THEIRS. A special place with MEANING. And then Jeff had come along and had ruined all of it within mere seconds. He had invaded their perfect little safe space and had left his marks around here like a nasty slug it’s oozing muck. Was sitting there with Lawrence, the two of them laughing and chatting away, sharing their breakfast.  
It made him sick.  
He hated it when L looked at people like that.  
When he turned his head away, looked at somebody other than David, happy, smiling. He did it again. He was smiling. What was he smiling for? Jeff had done nothing besides existing and emitting his stupidly annoying laughter. He had done nothing. He started working here barely 3 months ago. And now he was already taking up space that belonged to somebody else and talked to Lawrence like they had been friends for years.

**WHAT WAS HE SMILING FOR?**

All day David had done his best to ignore it; to just do his job, clean up, wipe the floors, keep himself busy with work. But the most stupid coincidences kept bringing them back together for several hours now. It was like relief weighed a ton when it finally went off his shoulders at the end of his shift yesterday, but after returning the next morning and spotting him on HIS rooftop something in him had snapped.  
Until now he had been able to keep the images he had collected over weeks in his bag and not use them yet, but now he had reached his boiling point. He needed to start on his little plan. His plan to get rid of Jeff as fast as possible.  
His plan to have Lawrence all back to himself.

So, while most of the doctors and nurses were still busy setting their workspaces up and checking on patients in their morning routine, he sneaked down, using his master key to enter the lockers and restroom. Nobody would suspect anything anyway – it was his job, and he needed to go in here several times a day, to stock up on cleaning supplies, throw things away, replace dirty wipes, and whatever else he had to do. So, after doing his first round along the ground floor, he used the opportunity to get the hidden pictures and slide them into Jeff’s locker.  
They were great. Taken on different days, at different times, places; all made sure to look like they were taken without Lawrence being aware. Intentionally made to look as stalky as possible. And just right for kicking off the plan.  
Sure, David had felt a little weird going after him and taking these. And sometimes he felt like he had almost been caught or that L had been suspecting something. But, luckily, he never pointed anything out, and so David was safe enough to assume he had stayed unnoticed.  
Neatly, on every picture, he had written the date it was taken, using patient files and notes he had seen Jeff take to make sure he copied his handwriting. He even checked on the exact date Jeff had joined the hospital to not get any dates wrong.  
  


It was _amazing_. The look of pure horror on not only Jeff’s but especially L’s face when he opened the locker and all the photographs flew out, spreading all over the floor of the small room, was priceless. There had been this sweet, wonderful moment of silence, broken by nothing but a shocked gasp and the flattering noise of the pictures. Jeff stared down at them, frozen in his movement, still holding the locker door. His hands were shaking, all colour leaving his face. Even his cheeks that always went so stupidly red around L had become all pale.

And David, David had just so happened to be around. Peeking around the corner. The corners of his mouth twitching, shifting into a grimaced smile, pressing his hand onto his lips to hold in a snicker.  
Maybe he’d get his spot back now.


End file.
